Total Drama: Horror Show
by Nixter97
Summary: It was supposed to be another average season of Total Drama. Twenty-eight past contestants were once again given the chance at the one million dollar prize, and they eagerly accepted, despite Chris McClain's history. But once contestants start to go missing and bodies start pilling up, it will be up to the Total Drama cast to put and end to the killer, before one of them are next.


**Total Drama: Horror Show**

 **Chapter 1**

A sighed escaped Zoey's mouth as the cab hit yet another pot hole. It has been at least two hours since she and her companion left the airport and were nearing their destination, which was a port. It sounded ridiculous to the redhead how the nearest airport was two hours away from their destination; even more ridiculous that she even agreed to go along with this journey in the first place. Just last week, Chris McClain - TV host superstar and giant douchebag - had contacted her and many other past Total Drama contestants, offering them yet another shot at the one million dollar prize. The thought nearly made Zoey laugh; she knew what to expect, so what bother agreeing to yet another season? After receiving the e-mail, Zoey was already contacting all of her friends who she'd managed to exchange information with and began asking them questions. Surely enough, all of them received the same offer, which made her smile, especially since one of them was her traveling companion.

Speaking of whom, Zoey couldn't help but grin at the sleeping form right next to her. Mike, her longtime boyfriend from the show, was currently leaning against the cab's window, cushioning his head with his right hand. Zoey eyed Mike's free left hand, which laid still right next to her. After giving his hand a slight squeeze, she could almost make out a faint reaction, nearly feeling Mike's own hand squeezing back. The cab driver - a middle-aged African-American male - eyed the two through his rear-view mirror, a smile appearing on his face.

"Ah, young love..." he sighed. "Such a beautiful thing."

Zoey couldn't help but nod. "It really is," she replied politely. "Mike and I have been through a lot together. In all honesty, I couldn't picture a life without him."

The cab driver gave a thoughtful hum in response, making a slow stop at a traffic light. Zoey took note of the cloudy sky above them, noticing how dark the clouds were getting. A slight frown appeared on her features, not at all prepared for the downpour they might receive shortly. It was bad enough they were taking a ship to an unknown island; Zoey didn't need to be soaking wet while on open waters as well.

"How long have you two been together?"

Zoey, who was nearly in her own little world while examining the skies, blinked rapidly before bringing her attention back onto the cab driver. "Three years," she gave Mike's hand another firm squeeze. "We've been together for three years, going on four this upcoming June."

"You must be excited," noted the cab driver. "I remember the days of my youth, falling in love and getting married." there was a slight pause in the cab driver's monologue before turning his head slightly over his right shoulder, giving Zoey a playful smile. "I assume you're due to be married, correct?"

Zoey's face flushed a shade of red that would put her hair to shame as the cab driver let out a hearty chuckle as the traffic light turned green, proceeding to take the two to their destination. "It was only a joke, miss. Forgive me if I embarrassed you."

"You're fine," Zoey assured, her face slowly coming down for the heat of embarrassment.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better..." the cab driver slowly pulled into a nearly deserted parking lot. "we're here."

Zoey looked out her window to see that there were only three cars, each parked in different spots away from each other, as if they different clicks in high school avoiding each other. The port looked rustic - a pale blue painted sign with red lettering spelled out, WELCOME TO THE SEA, nearly making Zoey shiver. While the port had it's own charm to it, she couldn't help but feel a little unsafe. It was almost as if this place was long forgotten and was now used for secret meetings for gang members and prostitutes.

 _A fitting meeting spot, given Chris McClain's reputation..._ Zoey thought bitterly.

Zoey payed the cab driver handsomely before waking Mike up from his slumber. Once they'd gotten their belongings out of the trunk, they waved goodbye as the cab drove off, leaving them alone. Mike breathed in the ocean air as he and Zoey turned and made their way up the port's deck, making a beeline towards the waiting area.

"What a view," Mike admired the ocean waves as it crashed alongside the shore. "I can't wait to get on the boat and see where we're going."

Zoey raised an eyebrow as she turned to look up at the male. "Seriously, Mike? I thought you had enough patients. You _do_ know who's hosting _Total Drama_ again, right?"

A cheeky grin appeared on Mike's face as he wrapped an arm around Zoey's waist. "Yeah, but now that I'm cured on my...disorder, I can be in control the entire time! I can help win our challenges without having to 'get into character' everything I'm needed."

Zoey frowned slightly. "Don't you miss talking to them, though? I know you may have had a rough time with Vito, but the others weren't so bad."

"What about Mal?" Mike retorted.

Zoey's face paled at the mention of that name. Mal. What a disgusting creator. He was the reason for most of season five's atrocities and made Zoey believe that her boyfriend was never coming back. That all changed though, because before Zoey knew it, Mike as back in control. This time, for good. Mike noticed his girlfriend's terrified expression and his face softened. "Hey, now..." he soothed, rubbing her lower back. "I'm in control now. Nothing will ever bring him back, I swear."

"You're right," Zoey sighed heavily. "Sorry, Mike, I'm just...still a little shook up, that's all."

"Mike! Zoey!"

The two turned their heads to see Brick and Dawn waving at them from one of the bench tables underneath the waiting area. The two grinned and waved back at their friends as they reached the table. "I was wondering when you'd get here," Dawn said, taking Zoey by the hand. "I am delighted to see you two again."

"Me too," Zoey replied politely. While they never really became gal-pals, Zoey and Dawn kept in touch. Zoey slowly became a little intrigued with Dawn's abilities to read auras and decided to get into contact with her, hoping to learn more. After reading through a few articles and having discussions on Facebook, the two exchanged phone numbers and began talking. Before they knew it, a new friendship was born. If anything, Zoey was surprised when she heard that Dawn was participating this season, especially after what went down on season four. After hearing how Dawn got eliminated, Zoey never would have thought that she would be returning.

Brick patted Mike on the shoulder. "Glad to see you, Mike! How have you been?"

"Good, good..." Mike replied. "I got my personalities in check, so that's good."

"So we've heard," Brick frowned. "Are you...okay?"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

Dawn give out an irritated sigh before turning back on the military buff. "Brick, I told you: Zoey said that Mike doesn't wish to discuss what happened during All-Stars. He wants a fresh start this season."

"O-Oh, right..." Brick rubbed the back of his neck, turning back to the tan boy. "I'm sorry, Mike. Didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," Mike assured with a smile. "I would have said something if you offended me."

Brick nodded, taking in every word Mike spoke. Just then, the sight of a smaller boy being carried caught Brick's attention. He nudged his friends, making them all turn to see what was to be witnessed. Both Mike and Zoey's eyes widen, their faces crinkling in an attempt to hold back their giggles as they caught sight of a boy around their age - possibly older - being carried over a much taller feminine figure. This figure had familiar purple hair which was fully grown once more, reaching towards her lower back. Sierra nearly squealed when she caught sight of her old teammates, quickly rushing towards them, making the poor boy bounce and protest in discomfort.

"Hello, Zoke!" Sierra squealed, stopping just in time before she could bump into anyone. "I'm so happy to see you two again!"

"Hey, Zoey!"

A sound of disgust escaped from Sierra's mouth as she looked to her right, spotting Gwen catching up with them. "I'm so _unhappy_ to see her again, though..." Sierra muttered under her breath.

"Gwen! It's so nice to see you!" Zoey pulled the goth girl into a hug. "I've missed you! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks!" Gwen pulled away. "In fact, I couldn't be any better!"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "Oh? Do tell!"

"I got accepted into the school I want!" Gwen announced, earning gasped of excitement from everyone, except for Sierra.

"Congratulations!" Zoey pulled Gwen into another hug.

Gwen returned the hug before pulling back. "Thanks; I just need to finish senior year, though. Man, I can't believe it's finally coming to an end!"

"Time flies by, huh?" grinned Mike.

"Didn't fly fast enough," snorted Gwen, rolling her eyes in disgust. "High school fucking sucks."

"I couldn't agree more!" laughed Zoey.

" _Anywhooo_..." Sierra began, clearly annoyed by Gwen's presents. Her sour expression quickly converted to sheer happiness when she placed the small boy right in front of her, both hands resting on each of his shoulders. "Mike, Zoey, this is Cody...the boy who talked about! Isn't he just the cutest?!"

Mike and Zoey took in the pitiful sight of the smaller boy - who was identified as Cody - as he shook his head, regaining his composure. He then brushed a bit of his brown hair out of his eyes before offering the two a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Cody! Pleased to meet you guys!"

"Nice to meet you as well," Zoey shook Cody's hand, grinning. "So you're Cody, huh? You know, Sierra never stopped talking about you."

"So I've heard," Cody chuckled nervously. "Yeah, Sierra can get a little...overexcited about me, but she really does care. As do I..." he then wrapped an arm around Sierra's waist, earning a blush from the tall girl.

"Awwww~!"

Everyone turned to see a tall girl with long blonde hair and a short girl with brown hair tied into a side ponytail. The blonde girl, who interrupted their moment, stopped by a NO SMOKING sign, the short girl stopping by her side while adjusting her glasses.

"That's so cute!" the blonde girl, recognized as Lindsay gushed. "Beth, what do you think?"

The short brunette, identified as Beth, gave Cody and Sierra a genuine smile. "You two really are adorable." she agreed politely. "I wonder if you two will be on separate teams!"

"As if," a new voice intruded. Everyone saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a pale yellow dress making a beeline towards them. "I did some research on the competition before arriving, and from I've heard, Gigantica over here wouldn't dream of being on separate teams."

Gwen scuffed; she crossed her arms in front of her chest while eyeing their new arrival like a teacher about to lecture their trouble-making student. "Aaaannnnd...if I may ask, who the hell are you?"

"Taylor," the girl replied dryly. "I've been on this show before, so feel free to bask in my glory."

"Newsflash, Kardashian - we've all been on this shit show!" Gwen exclaimed. "And from what I've heard, you lost the game just as much as any of us!"

Taylor rolled her eyes while placing one hand on her hip, shooting daggers at the goth girl. "I've made a mistake...one I won't repeat, I assure you."

"If I had a nickle..." came a new voice.

A boy who looked like a smaller, more nerdier version of Mike came into view, accompanied by a rugged-looking boy with a worn-down green beanie and long brown hair. Also tagging along with them were two taller girls - one pale and one tan. The pal girl has her long hair in a ponytail and the tan girl had short brown hair and wore a gray sweater-vest.

"Heather..." Zoey nodded at the pale girl.

"Cuntney," Gwen spat at the tan girl.

"Courtney," the tan girl corrected. "How lovely to see you too, Gwen."

Gwen gave her a crooked smile. "I would say the same to you, but I'd be lying."

"Honestly? Wow..." Heather groaned while rubbing her forehead. "Is it seriously going to be like this the whole season? I can't stand listening to these two bitch each other out. It was bad enough having to listen to Courtney on the way over here, and now we've got Goth Girl here to brighten the flame!" Just when Heather thought it couldn't get any worse, the sight of two more goths - one male and one female - her facial expression had morphed to anguish. "Oh, god...there's _more_ of them!"

The boy with the green beanie nudged his companion on the shoulder, whispering into his ear, "Yo Dave, ya don't think those two are vampires, right? It's bad enough I've got to plan for the zombie apocalypse; I don't wanna worry about blood-sucking monsters too!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "I sincerely doubt they're vampires, Shawn..."

"Vampires or not, they've still got bad fashion sense!"

Taylor nearly groaned when she heard that familiar voice. Approaching them were two boys - one with glasses, and the other with long black hair. The one with glasses eyed the goth couple as he stopped by Shawn and Dave, who were taking their seats by Mike and Zoey's table.

"I personally think that they need to get out of those dark colors and try something a little more...light and vibrant. I would offer to do their wardrobe, but I'm afraid they'll only hiss at me, or, I dunno... _attack_ me?"

"He offered to do mine," the black haired boy confessed, whispering his confession into Dave's ear. "It got really awkward."

"Trent?"

Trent looked up to see Gwen staring at him, his heart beating as he swallowed hard. "H-Hi, Gwen! How've you been?"

"Ooo, drama! My favorite!" exclaimed another newcomer - a boy with Chris McClain's fashion-sense and same egotistical attitude. He stopped in front of the two ex-lovebirds, clapping his hands together like a little kid opening his birthday presents. "This is exciting! Who will win? Find out this week, on Total Drama!"

"Shut it, Topher!" came another new voice.

Dave gasped as he caught sight of the familiar Asian girl making her way past Topher. The moment their eyes met, anger filled up the boy's body, his sight colored red. "Sky..." he hissed.

"D-Dave?!" Sky held her hand over her chest. "I-I didn't know you'd be here..."

"Yeah, well, you don't know a lot of things, now do you?" Dave snarled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Like how to make friends or build...relationships!" he spat that last part out like it would shoot a bullet through her heart. In a way, it kind of did.

Everyone's eyes widen as they watched the sight in front of them. Topher, still high on the drama, began to bounce up and down while clapping, trying to hard to contain his squeals of excitement. "How intimidating! Dave is killing Sky verbally! Oh, how can this get any better?!"

"Gwen? Courtney?"

Everyone saw Total Drama's bad-boy Duncan appear, making the two females groan. Trent glared over at Duncan's direction, clearly not wanting to be at the same area as him.

"God..." Gwen looked up at the sky. "What the fuck?"

"Even better!" Topher couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "I just need a camera!"

"Oh no, ya don't!" boomed a new voice. A big African-American girl made a beeline towards Topher, her finger poking his chest. "If you think I'm gonna stand idly by and watch yo Chris McClain lovin' ass film all this relationship drama, then you've got another thing comin'!"

"LeShawna!" clapped Heather as she greeted her with a fake cheerful voice. "It's so good to see you! How's the dieting going? Not good, huh?"

LeShawna snapped her head over towards Heather's direction, waving her finger at her. "Uh-uh, I ain't taking shit from you again Heather, so listen closely. Either play nice...or get the fuck away from me."

"Drop dead." Taylor jabbed.

"Exactly." Heather grinned at Taylor, who grinned back.

"Jesus Christ, can't we call just get along for once?" Zoey mumbled.

Mike frowned as he began rubbing Zoey's lower back. "It...could be worse?" he tried to consul, which earned a giggle from Sierra. He looked over a the the fangirl with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Sierra replied cheekily. "It's just...whenever someone says something like that on this show, that usually means something bad is going to happen."

"How reassuring..." Brick remarked.

"Uh-oh," Mike noticed a certain Jersey girl and a girl in a jumpsuit making their way towards the waiting area. "Don't look now guys, but here's trouble."

"And make it double," noted Zoey. "Honestly, I hope we don't have to deal with them and their troublesome attitudes."

Cody nodded. "Sierra and I watched season four, and we completely agree. Anne Maria and Jo caused some damage that season, even some to you guys."

"Their auras are still the same," observed Dawn. "I guess some people never change."

A small African-American boy accompanied by a tall Hispanic male, a brown haired boy in a red tracksuit and a rather larger African-American male showed up shortly. Once the smaller of the trio caught sight of Mike and Zoey, he immediately ran towards them. "Mike, Zoey!"

"Cam!" they exclaimed excitedly in unison, group hugging.

"Can you guys believe it? We're back for another season! I'm excited to compete with you two!" Cameron's smile dropped when he noticed Sierra and Cody staring at him. After taking a deep breath, Cameron turned around and offered the couple a nervous smile. "Umm...Sierra, hi, I...I...umm..."

Sierra gave him a timid smile. "It's good to...see you, Cameron."

Cody hummed in agreement, placing a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "I sorta...heard what happened between you two, and I apologize. Sierra can get a little...weird when she's away from me for so long."

"It's okay, I understand." Cameron glanced up at Sierra. "I'm sorry for having you booted off, Sierra. In my defense, though, it was for your own good."

"I understand," Sierra sighed. "I was able to get back to my Codykins, though, so everything's good."

"Speaking of good," Cody took note of the larger African-American male. "I'm glad to see DJ is back!"

Gwen nodded, relived to have a distraction from Trent and Duncan eyeballing her. "While I am excited to see DJ...I'm even more excited to see Heather's reaction to Alejandro."

As if on cue, everyone were watching Heather and Alejandro arguing before any of them knew it. Zoey rolled her eyes, not at all interested in watching this scene continue for the remainder of their waiting time. In an effort to distract herself, Zoey turned her head out towards the ocean, hoping to catch sight of their boat. Just when she was about to give up, Zoey caught sight of their boat making its way towards the docks, making a stop near the waiting area. With a relived sigh, the indie girl nudged her boyfriend and friends, notifying them that their transportation had arrived.

* * *

The ride towards their destination was surprisingly decent. Everyone seemed to get along a lot more; that was probably because they were all free to explore the ship until they've reached their destination. With still little-to-know knowledge of where they were going, everyone passed the time by pondering in their own thoughts. Zoey was currently leaning against the ship's railing with Gwen, Cameron and Dawn. The three were in a heated conversation about the show and what they think Chris was going to make them do this time. Before they knew it, the conversation was turning into a game. Whoever had the best (worst) Chris McClain challenge idea had to give up their desert to the winner for one night.

"Sleep upside down," Zoey said. "With the blood rushing towards your head, you just have to fall down eventually."

"Please," Gwen giggled. "I did something like that in season one, and I won that round."

Zoey nodded. "I remember, which is why I think you'd win for sure."

"Kinda like how I won the psycho-killer challenge?" Gwen teased.

"Exactly," Zoey grinned. "Gee, I don't even wanna imagine what it was like going up against that guy..."

Cameron gulped, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Gwen, I still can't believe that either. How did you learn to fight like that?"

Gwen shrugged. "Self-defense classes. I wanted to learn how to fight off anyone who might try to harm me. Never thought I'd actually get to use it on a live psycho, though."

"D-Do you think we'd have to do something like that again?" Dawn asked timidly.

Gwen shook her head. "I doubt it. There's no way we'd go through the same thing again twice. Chris would have to do something a lot better than another psycho-killer challenge to scare me."

Before any of them could response, the sound of screaming caught everyone's attention. DJ came running onto the deck, arms frantically being waved around, not caring if he'd hit someone. The deck was soon filled with the rest of the contestants, all the more confused than ever. Before anyone could as what was wrong, DJ pointed over towards the stairway he just emerged from. "There's a body down there!"

"What?" Heather asked, her eyebrow raised upward.

"This is a joke, right?" asked LeShawna.

"Wait..." Trent looked around. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Before anyone could stop him, Trent made a beeline towards the stairway, others following in tow. What they found below deck disturbed everyone. Behind a slightly-opened door, there laid a body - female - laying face-dawn on the floor, her limbs bent in different directions. What was significant about the body was the hair length and color, which was easy for everyone to deduce who it was.

It was Courtney.


End file.
